Wesker's Apprentice
by Blazing Eternal
Summary: Wesker gets an apprentice to manipulate for his own deeds. This apprentice may teach him about the word friends not tools. How will it work out? Review, no flames. Pairings: ChrisxJill, OCxRebecca. Rated M for language, violence, and killing. Enjoy!
1. Training

Wesker's Apprentice

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil only my OC's

'**A**' B.O.W.

Summary: What if Wesker found an apprentice to train and to manipulate to his own twisted deeds like everyone else? What if this one may be the one that may change him into at least learning the meaning of the word friends instead of tools.

Chapter 1: Training  
_

Wesker was behind a glass office watching someone fight a Tyrant only with a knife and a handgun. Not possible. The person went to their knees as the Tyrant came closer. Wesker smirked knowing the fight was over. The Tyrant raised it's clawed hand and threw it down. Wesker awaited the scream but it never came.

"The minute you take my life is the minute the T-Virus ceases to exist." I said rolling out of the way. The Tyrant slammed it down and made a dent. I took out my handgun and started to fire at it. It growled and ran at me. As it did I took out my knife and ran at it and cut its jugular wide open blood spewing everywhere. Wesker's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a growl. I was supposed to die. He pressed a button on his keyboard and two zombies came out. These were the Crimson Heads. I smirked and ran at the dead Tyrant and cut its hand off and used it as a weapon. I easily killed the Crimson Heads. Wesker was becoming more and more pissed at my progress. He clicked three buttons and 5 hunters, 4 chimeras, and 1 clone of Wesker came out. Wesker had high hopes I wouldn't survive. I found an explosive barrel and cut it open spilling the fluids inside out. The enemies have stepped in it and I fired at it igniting it burning everything alive except Wesker. I sighed and ran at him knife out. He smirked grabbed it and threw it. I used that time to snap his neck.

"For a clone of a 'God' that was pathetic." I said. Wesker gave up. He sighed and came out.

"Well. That was the first I've ever seen someone kill a Tyrant with a knife and a handgun." he said. I just grinned.

"Thank you Wesker." I said.

"But in order to become my apprentice you must do one thing: Hack and wipe out everything on the S.T.A.R.S main computer. You do that and I'll train you to become like me...a God!" he yelled. He went into a closet and brought out his old S.T.A.R.S uniform. He growled even looking at it. I took it and changed.

"You have to look like another dead member. John P. Anderson." he said handing me a file. I nodded and went home. I sighed and took off the vest and shirt. Underneath it was where my scars started. I was abused and beaten daily as a child. I then laughed at the thought. I would soon get revenge. I put the two back on and learned where everything was. I went to my desk pulled the chair away and sat in it.

"John P. Anderson. Born 1985. Male. Preferred fighting with: Handguns, shotguns, anything that quote "Goes boom and fires" unquote. Cool." I said closing the file and putting it away and changing into my night clothes. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep. When I woke up I went to the kitchen of my house. I fixed a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal without milk and turned on the TV.

"In other words Umbrella is finished." A reporter said. I sighed and flipped to a different channel. There was a report on S.T.A.R.S. I sighed and started to watch it.

"If you believe you're right for S.T.A.R.S. then listen closely. S.T.A.R.S. stands for Special Tactics And Rescue Squad. The members of S.T.A.R.S. are Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Jill Valentine, and their leader Chris Redfield. There are new members arriving today. If you're one of them then get here now!" the announcer practically barked at me. I groaned got dressed and hoped that this mission goes well. I got my suitcase in I got in my jeep and drove there.

"Let's see. Smith, White, Young, Allen, Dawson, Adams, Connors, Oliver, Redfield (I mean Claire), and Anderson. Where is he?" Rebecca asked. I ran in panting.

"Recruit John P. Anderson reporting for duty Captain Chambers!" I said getting into a military stance. The others were eying me curiously wondering 'Where did this guy come from?'.

"At ease. Don't be late." she said. I nodded and went into the line. Chris Redfield walked out.

"Morning everyone, Claire." Chris said.

"Good morning sir!" we replied in a robotic fashion.

"You think you have what it takes to be a S.T.A.R.S member! I'll tell you now the training is tough, you'll likely be bleeding from it and your eyes will be bloodshot! Any quitters!" he yelled. Two of them walked out.

"Connors, and Oliver dropped." Rebecca said. I grinned inside knowing this was going to be easy.

"Today you will first work with Rebecca Chambers with target practice. Next is Jill Valentine and she'll be your lockpicking teacher, next is Barry Burton and he'll be your weapons specialist. For me be prepared. I'm your physical teacher." Chris said. We went single file to the training field. Our objective was to hit at least 10 out of 20. I got all twenty.

"Okay class. I'm Jill Valentine. I'll be your lockpicking teacher. Be ready and pay attention. Got it Smith, Young?" she asked sternly they gulped and nodded. It was first day and people were being chewed out. I looked at what we had to pick. A bike lock, a combo lock, a padlock, a deadbolt, and a wefer tumbler. Easy. I easily got the five unlocked. Class was over when Smith tried. We went to Chris' class. We had to do 10 laps, 100 pushups, and at least lift 50 pounds. Since Claire was his sister he cut it in half. I inhaled then exhaled and stretched my legs. When Chris said go I took off like a speeding bullet. By the time Claire was on her 4th I was on my last. Running helps you a lot. As I finished I got down and started to do my pushups.

"Dodge arrow, move from snake, duck from lava." I kept repeating to myself. I finished and went to the weights. I put on two 50's and two 25's making a grand total of 150 pounds. I lifted it with little struggle. I put it down and stood in front of Chris. Everyone was amazed.

"Okay then you'll be living in the S.T.A.R.S headquarters from now until you quit. Women follow Jill, and Rebecca. Men follow me and Barry." Chris said. Redfield, Adams, Connors, Dawson followed the two women while me, Smith, Young, and Allen followed Chris and Barry. We each had seperate rooms. I was glad.

"Okay then. Sleep tight and be ready for an early morning." Chris said. We all nodded before going to our rooms. As soon as I did I unpacked my suitcase. When I finished I took out a headset and connected it to my cell. I got hold of Wesker.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm in. They fell for it. I'll have to win their trust first. From the looks of it it'll take mayber a couple months. Wesker growled and I could've swore if he was here he would've put holes in the wall.

"THEN GET THEIR TRUST!" he screamed making my ears ring. I took off the set as my ears began to bleed.

"Got it." I said closing it and getting a tissue and stuffing them in my ears. I put my cell away and my headset too.

"That Anderson kid is something else. Or more like someone else." Chris warned.

"I know." Claire said. She had met Wesker once when she went to the S.T.A.R.S building to remind Chris that she won't be back until 6:00 P.M.

"We have to keep an eye on him incase he tries anything like Wesker would. Remember he played us like a violin." Jill said.

"But he's dead!" Rebecca said. They still haven't forgotten the mansion incident. As I drifted off to sleep I was met by unforgiving nightmares.

"No. No. You'll never get me alive!" I yelled. It seemed someone else was awake and ran into my room. They tried to wake me up but couldn't. They got Rebecca and got me to her office. I never stopped muttering those words.

"What's going on with him?" Chris asked.

"He's in a deep nightmare. Probably triggered by something from his past. We can't wake him up now." she said. I squirmed and then stopped. They turned to me. Rebecca ran to me and checked to see if my heart was still beating. It was beating faintly.

"Get me the defibrillators!" she said. Chris ran and got them and handed them to her. She charged them up and put them in position. I jumped up then down. She put her hand to my heart. I was getting a pulse. She did it again. I then woke up.

"What the? Where am I?" I asked. She sighed and put the machine down.

"You were having a nightmare and you stopped breathing." she said. I got up and groaned. It was 3:55 A.M.

"Listen stay here. I'll be here all night okay." she continued. I nodded then got to a bed and layed down on it. Sleep overtook me in an instant. True to her word she stayed there all night. But for two reasons. One was if I tried to complete my objective being wipe out the main S.T.A.R.S computer but keep the chip. Two was because she was worried about me. First time for everything I guess. When it was morning I opened my eyes and saw her gone. I got up then coughed up blood. What the hell is going on with my body! I made sure I was clean when I killed everything. I may have gotten a drop of Tyrant blood but that was impossible. I stood behind it. It may be something I hit. I wiped my hand and mouth off and she came back holding two trays of food.

"Morning." she said smiling. I smiled back and took one of the trays.

"You feeling okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. What happened last night anyway?" I asked.

"Well you were saying 'No. No. You'll never get me alive!' and kept repeating it over and over again. Your heart stopped and I brought you back." she said.

"Thanks by the way." I said finishing my last bit of food. I stood up got on my vest and started to walk towards the door.

"You can stay here if you want." she said.

"But won't I get in trouble and won't you?" I asked.

"No. Besides Chris would've wanted you to. We can't have a sick man on the field." she said. I sat down knowing I was a step back.

"What happened that long ago anyway?" she asked. My head dropped to the floor.

"I was beaten, whipped, abused, you name it. Everyday for no reason. They said I was a mistake. They always were nice to my sister but to me I was nothing. Only a punching bag. Mom was always drinking, dad was always out no one really kept an eye on us unless mom drank light. One day I got tired of it and ran. I ran until I couldn't. I was glad though. No missing persons or an amber alert. My sister worried but wouldn't say it. Se thought they'd hate and hurt her too. I always ran when I could. I went unconscious and woke up at a hospital. I saw two people beside me. They said they were positioned to be my new parents. They didn't treat me like shit. They treated me like a real, live, breathing human being." I said a couple tears falling. Rebecca then out of nowhere gave me a hug.

"You've been through so much. Don't worry though." she said. As I gave her a hug Chris came in.

"Woah! Was I interupting something?" he asked.

"Oh Captain Redfield. No." Rebecca said letting go.

"It's fine. How you feeling John? You gave us a big scare." Chris said.

"Feelin' pretty good Captain Redfield." I said.

"Well I'm sorry but you have to come to class. I'll give you two hours though okay?" he said.

"Yes sir!" I said. He left.

"Well that was...abnormal." Rebecca said.

"Is something wrong Captain?" I asked.

"Please when we're alone call me Rebecca. And yes. Chris was acting different. The only one I've seen him be that nice to is his sister and us." Rebecca said.

"I see." I said.

"And I have another question for you." she said.

"Shoot." I replied.

"Do you work with Albert Wesker?" she asked.

AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry but need it to insert the tension and suspense for next chapter and-

John: Shut up! You'll ruin it!

Rebecca: Yeah!

BE: Is everyone ganging up on me now?

Everyone: Yep!

BE: Then I'll be forced to use force.

Jill: That makes no sense.

BE: I know I never did.

Rebecca: You need help.

BE: No don't send me to the straightjacket's anywhere but there! I'll do anything!

Chris: Anything? (Grins evilly)

2 months later

Rebecca: I liked that two month vacation BE gave us. We're always so overworked. John tell me how you killed-

BE: Don't!

Rebecca: Fine. I'll do it next chapter then.

BE: Better.  
_

Let it go on note that this is the longest chapter I've ever created on this site and the other one on FictionPress comes close to it. Doing awesome. Remember: Read, and Review.


	2. Denial

Wesker's Apprentice

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil only my OC's

'**A**' B.O.W.

Summary: What if Wesker found an apprentice to train and to manipulate to his own twisted deeds like everyone else? What if this one may be the one that may change him into at least learning the meaning of the word friends instead of tools.

Chapter 2: Denial  
_

"Do you work for Wesker?" she asked again. Doing the best I could I can't let this mission be in jeopardy because of me.

"No." I finally said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Who is this Wesker guy anyway?" I asked hoping it'd work.

"So you don't know Wesker? What about Umbrella?" she inquired.

"You mean the Pharmaceutical company?" I asked. It worked.

"Don't believe that. They're a really bad company that made these things called the G-Virus and it's friend the T-Virus." Rebecca said. If only you knew. I stood up and yet again walked near the door.

"You wanted to know who Wesker is?" she asked. I still had 1 1/2 hours left before going back to training.

"Yes." I said sitting down.

"Well he is well was the leader of Alpha Team. The leader of Bravo was Enrico Marini. Wesker betrayed S.T.A.R.S and shot me. Thank god I wore a bulletproof vest. He led Alpha Team to a mansion. I went in and found a bed. I slept there and woke up thanks to Richard Aiken a now dead friend due to a giant snake. We escaped narrowly with our lives. I stayed in S.T.A.R.S because of my friends. I also helped an escaped fugitive. He was nice. I didn't expect it. Wesker hasn't only betrayed S.T.A.R.S but someone else named Dr. James Marcus. When we killed him Lt. Billy Coen was never seen again. I still have his dog tags. I'll never forget the short time we met, how he helped me, and how friendly he was." Rebecca said a tear falling. I knew how evil he was but this? I'll have to though if I want to live. When I'm a so called God I'll leave. I gave her a hug.

"Thanks." she said starting to cry.

"There there. Everything will be fine." I said looking at my now tear stained vest. I wonder if Wesker would be mad.

"Rebecca we need you-woah." Jill said. Chris ran by stepped back and said woah too.

"Did you do something to her if you did so help me I'll smash your skull through a wall!" Chris yelled.

"No. She was telling me about Wesker and Umbrella. It'll be fine Captain."I said stroking her gently almost like she was a kitten.

"Well unless you've dressed wounds we need her." Chris said. What was I supposed to say. Yeah I've dressed wounds from the very guy you loathe and hate.

"I've never dressed wounds before." I said. Rebecca got up.

"Thanks John." she said.

"No problem." I said smiling. She went out and I went to class. Everyday's different. Whether it be cooking, to sewing the teacher's decide what you need to know and learn. I went to Chris' which today was in my favor soccer. We have 8 players including me. The captains are even playing. So that makes 12 in all. Since there are six positions we all play. Me, Rebecca, and Smith were Sweeper's on Blue team. Defense were Adams, and Allen and Goal was Jill. That was Blue team. Red team was: The two Redfields and Young as Sweeper, Dawson and White were Defense while Barry was Goal.

"Everyone ready?" Chris asked. I nodded. I pulled out a coin.

"Call it." I said.

"Tails." Chris said. I flipped the coin high and when it came down caught it with ease. It was heads.

"I'll let you go first Captain." I said. I stood back as he ran up and kicked it. The ball went flying. As it hit ground I was already running. I got it and ran to the other goal. I took the shot. Barry caught it and punted it high into the air. My eye twitched as it came down. Rebecca ran to it and got it before she tripped.

"I got it!" Young said kicking it. I got it and focused. I let my leg go back and kicked it to the right.

"Goal!" Chris shouted before taking out a notepad labeled Red and Blue team. He put a tally next to blue. It went on for a couple minutes. More like half an hour. Chris kicked the ball and it flew. I saw who it was going to. Rebecca was panting. Chris may not have noticed it but I did. I ran towards her and before it hit her pushed her out of the way. It hit me right in the skull and I flew back.

"Woah!" Jill said as my head hit a goal post knocking me out. Everyone ran to me. I cracked my skull open. Blood was dripping. Hopefully it wasn't bad.

"John!" Rebecca yelled.

"Damn it!" Chris said.

"It just isn't his day is it?" Jill said. She picked me up and brought me to a bench. She picked out some paper towels and some gauze wrap. Putting the paper towels on my head she applied the wrap and tied it so it wouldn't fall. After 10 minutes I woke up.

"Did a train hit me?" I asked. Everyone laughed.

"No. You blocked the ball from hitting me. Thanks." Rebecca said kissing my cheek.

"No problem. What did I hit?" I asked.

"Well the ball hit you in the face and your skull hit the post which is now a bloody post with a little bit of blood." Rebecca said. I just grinned. As I stood up I coughed up more blood. Now I know something is wrong. I just remembered something. I had a little cut on my hand from my knife. I threw it and the Tyrant blocked it and threw it back at me. I dodged it but my hand didn't. The top got cut and I took it out of the wall. I was infected with Tyrant blood. Making me a Tyrant. Slowly...painfully...I may even die if there's no cure. I may as well write my will. I needed to speed my objective up, otherwise people were going to die. Including the one I'm sorta getting attracted to. If that's the T-Virus talking I need to gain control and fast.

"You okay?" Chris asked.

"I'll be fine." I said. Chris' phone rang.

"Got it! Let's go!" Chris yelled. We followed into the S.T.A.R.S. building. They all got ready. Using that time I snuck into the computer room and locked the door. I was met with 50 computers. A big one in the middle. I took out a Jumpdrive and typed in a password. Since the computer was under Chris' control I typed in Claire's name. I was in. I brought everything to the jumpdrive and got out. I completed my mission. As we went to the chopper I stopped Rebecca.

"Hey Rebecca! Have a moment?" I asked.

"Sure." she said running over.

"Well. I have something to say. I-" I started. The doors opened and Jill came out.

"Let's go!" she said. Rebecca ran on. I contacted the data.

"Comandante, yo tengo los datos. (Commander, I've got the data.)" I said speaking in Spanish.

"Excellent. When you come back give it to me." he said. I closed it and got on the chopper. It took two hours but we got there and when we got out we were attacked. I pulled out my Beretta and fired at the zombies heads killing them instantly. I got in and shot at more of the zombies. We kept shooting and shooting until we couldn't anymore. We rested taking shifts. We ony ran into two three problems but nothing bad. We kept going until we reached the end. I pulled out a pack of C4 and attached it to every crate of explosive I could find. I searched for an activation code to the self-destruct switch and found one.

"Let's see. Type in 4465223RC56. Activates Self-Destruct sequence." I said. I typed in the code and alarms and sirens went off.

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED! I REPEAT SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. GET TO THE EMERGENCY CHOPPER NOW!" the alarm said screeching. As we about made it something jumped down. It was a Tyrant. It was quick but I had to be quicker.I drew my AK47 and fired at it. Jill and Chris threw grenades and the others shot at it too.

BE: End of another chapter. Chapter 3 is up next.

John: Yes! Finally some real action!

Everyone: Ok then. (Anime sweatdrops)

John: What I love gory, bloody action! I can see it now. Me killing the Tyrant with a grenade or a chainsaw.

Rebecca: (Looks over area) No chainsaws only three grenades.

John: Damn. I wanted to cut him in half. (Anime tears)

Rebecca: Just wait until chapter three okay?

John: Fine. Upload as fast as you can BE! Or we'll torture you and take all your weapons and money! (Laughs evilly)

BE: You've gone crazy.

John: I know. Start WRITING!


	3. Death and Funeral

Wesker's Apprentice

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil only my OC's

'**A**' B.O.W.

Summary: What if Wesker found an apprentice to train and to manipulate to his own twisted deeds like everyone else? What if this one may be the one that may change him into at least learning the meaning of the word friends instead of tools.

AN: Sorry about the wait. One of my family members and friends died. Went up to New Jersey then down to Florida. Well. Wasn't the happiest bit of my life. But it all happens to everyone sometime doesn't it. If anyone needs me after this i'll be mourning and sleeping. BE out.

Chapter 2: Death and Funeral

I do not own Calling to the Night (Funeral) or Enclosure (Death) Kojima and Natasha Farrow own them not me. (Sorry 'bout the address' first time inserting music someone help me if they can.)

Calling to the Night .com/user/umbrae12#p/u/19/PdU_0my-fA0  
Enclosure .com/user/TheTastyTofu#p/u

"Woah!" I yelled dodging an incoming claw.

"MOVE!" Rebecca yelled throwing a grenade at it. It fell and I shot it in it's exposed heart. It fell and I turned and walked.

"Move!" Chris yelled. I turned as the Tyrant threw another claw at me I narrowly evaded it nearly nicking me.

"Back for more? Well I always loved a challenge." I said taking out my signature Grenade Launcher. I loaded three of my last explosive rounds. I sighed and aimed at it.

*WHOOSH! BOOM!* the first one hit it. It fell.

*WHOOSH! BOOM!* the second one hit. It started to bleed everywhere. I loaded another I found while the other's shot it. I then fired the last two. It fell. I smirked and took a grenade. I opened it's mouth and put it in. I stepped back as it went boom. It's head didn't explode but it was dead. I turned and walked away taking slight glances every now and then. As I was halfway there I stopped. The other's raised their guns at my abrupt little stop and skid. I already knew. It was back up. I didn't move in time and it's claw went right through me.

"John!" Everyone yelled. My eyes widened as I hoped the T-Virus wouldn't turn me into one but at least heal the wound. I fell to the side blood leaking and moving. Everyone unloaded onto it. It fell and blood pooled.

(Start Enclosure MGS4 Version)

Rebecca was the first to run over to me. She dropped her handgun and ran over to me inspecting the wound.

"Sorry Rebecca. I just couldn't win. I thought I killed it. Heh. I was wrong." I said couching up some blood.

"We need to patch this wound up!" Rebecca said tearing apart her medical pouch to find the things.

"No use. Either way if I did live you'd have to put a bullet in my head anyway. The thing had blood on it's claws. I'm infected with the Virus now. Go figure. First mission. And now I'm near death. What a turn of events huh?" I paused to laugh. I watched as the others started to tear up. Looks like none of them wanted anyone to die. But it looks like S.T.A.R.S. mission was a success but my real one a failure.

"I'm not going to stop until you really are dead!" she yelled tears dripping clouding her vision. She searched through over again and again for a cure and pulled out a medical needle and thread.

"Well seeing as if I'm going to die may as well say it now. I love you Rebecca. Ever since I joined S.T.A.R.S. which even though was ony two days. I learned something. You were kinder then others. Like I told you my parents were bastards and I never had a real biological family." I said. Rebecca gave up and gripped the soft leather pouch and screamed out in frustration. I couldn't and can't save anyone is what she thought. Well deep inside she saved me. She took out a tissue and wiped the blood off my mouth. She then closed the space between us. Our lips met in a bit of a desperate attempt. I was losing consciousness. We parted and I handed her my handgun and my badge along with my vest.

"Take it. To remember me by. Now go. Before A) This place blows or B) Something comes and kills you." I said. We met one last time and I fell limp. She parted and looked at me and hugged me with an iron hold. They pried her off of my dead body and they left.

"NO! JOHN! LET ME GO! JOHN!" she screamed trying to get them off. She gave up and watched tears in her eyes as I got farther and farther away from her reach. My body. They got on the chopper as she fell to the metal crying.

"Rebecca." I said one last time before I saw the Tyrant get back up. I growled.

"Why won't you die!" I yelled grabbing my shotgun. As I fired the bullet the place exploded.

"JOHN!" Rebecca yelled one last time as they got out of blast range. They got back to HQ after sedating Rebecca. They sat down and didn't move. Why do good people get involved with Umbrella? They questioned. Meaning why do people gp up against Umbrella. The next day they held a funeral for me.

(Start Calling to the Night)

"Here Lies John P. Anderson. Former S.T.A.R.S. member and good friend to others. He had a bad past. Will probably take a bullet for a friend. Died for us. Helped us. Cared for us. We will never forget you John." Chris said trying to resist tears falling. He gave the tombstone a salute. As everyone else cried, Rebecca walked towards the tombstone and put the things I gave her on the tombstone. She backed away then fell to her knees. She put her hands on the stone and her head between the fists and cried her tears falling on my handgun. It was sad for everyone. Everyone paid their respects and put something of mine on the tombstone.

"It isn't fair!" Rebecca wailed.

"I know. Why do good people die fighting against Umbrella!" Barry said.

"Why did Umbrella make those things anyway!" Jill yelled.

(End songs)

Wesker went to me and saw my body uncharred. I had survived.

"He did it." Wesker said picking me up. He pulled out a syringe with his blood and injected me with it. His blood would now infect me and the T-Virus will leave my system. Wesker brought me to the Umbrella HQ (a.k.a. the one after you kill Wesker's former friend in Dark Legacy 2 in Umbrella Chronicles.) He took out the chip and stuck me in a test tube. Ada and Krauser walked in.

"Wesker. Who is this?" Krauser asked glaring at my body.

"A new Apprentice of mine. Should I die he'll take over and if either of you live don't think of backmouthing him got it?" he said growling. They gulped and nodded. I was awake in an hour. Ada walked in.

"Well. You're John right?" Ada asked. I nodded and fell to the ground coughing up some blood. Wesker's blood must've hit something. He scanned and grinned. He thought it'd reject me but it accepted me.

"Get up. Your training starts tomorrow. Don't be soft. Be fierce otherwise I will kill you." Wesker said signaling us to leave. We left and Ada showed me around.

"That's the one to take Umbrella's reins? Doesn't look like anything there that's useful." someone whispered. I heard it and sighed.

"You're not going to kill him?" Ada asked.

"I don't kill for no reason and I'm not like Wesker in the slightest." I said making my way towards the cafeteria. I ate went to my room and looked up at the ceiling. I just lost S.T.A.R.S. everyone in S.T.A.R.S. thinks I'm dead. Wesker's probably going to kill me. I need help. I remember taking a glance at Krauser. He might help. I got up went to Ada and asked where Krauser is.

"He's down in the Training Room. Here you'll need this." she said handing me a map. She even penciled Training Room in with a X. I madeit down there in record time.

"What do you want?" he growled drawing his knife.

"Help." I said.

"Let me guess fierceness?" he asked flipping the knife and catching it.

"Yeah." I said. He did it once more and stopped.

"Well you'll have to fight me!" he yelled jumping up his knife aimed at me. I didn;t have time to dodge.

CLIFFHANGER

BE: I'll say it once more. Need to insert suspense, blah, blah, blah, the works.

John: (To Krauser) Watch this.

Draws knife and stabs it in BE. Everyone goes wide-eyed.

Rebecca: Oh my god!

Chris: I know he killed BE!

Rebecca: Not that! John's alive!

Happily hugs him.

John: I'm not John. I'm his twin brother Alexander T. Anderson.

Rebecca: No you're not.

John: He's John! (Points to Krauser)

Rebecca notices something.

Rebecca: Oh yeah...John!

Krauser shoots me a "You're so fucking dead after this" look.

John: What's the matter never get hugs before.

BE gets up.

BE: Don't do that again.

Everyone laughs except Krauser who just scoffs.


	4. Advice and First Mission

Wesker's Apprentice

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil only my OC's

'**A**' B.O.W.

Summary: What if Wesker found an apprentice to train and to manipulate to his own twisted deeds like everyone else? What if this one may be the one that may change him into at least learning the meaning of the word friends instead of tools.

Chapter 3: Advice and First Mission

Last Time on WA: Krauser jumped at me knife out. I didn't have time to dodge.

The knife penetrated my skin and blood dripped. I grabbed his hand and twisted it nearly breaking it. He growled and his arm transformed into a giant long blade (His arm on 4). I growled and ran at him and kicked him in the stomach throwing him back a few feet. I thrust my hand into my pouch and pulled out...nothing. I then realized I gave my handgun to Rebecca. I pulled out a flash grenade and pulled the pin and threw it. I ran at him as it exploded blinding him. I punched him and he nearly hit me with his blade-arm. I back-flipped and took out my blade and cut his stomach. He smiled and clapped.

"Nice work. You may exceed me one day. Can't wait. You needed advice." Krauser asked.

"Yeah." I replied sheathing my knife.

"Well listen. You can't show a lot of fear around Wesker. That will get you dead. You need to stay calm in even the most impossible situations. It helps alot. And three aim at an enemy where it hurts. You should know three places. The head, heart, and a really sensitive spot below the belt if you get my saying." he said.

"Thanks dude. I owe ya one." I said patting him on the back and walking to the training field. I pulled out my knife and a Hunter appeared. I ran at it and stabbed it in the heart making it fall. Wesker walked in and looked at me. I punched a Hunter and my hand went through it. Wesker became amused and jumped over.

"John. I've actually decided to move training to today." Wesker said. I stood there emotionless.

"Good." I said. He walked me to a dark room. He flipped on the switch and a Tyrant and 5 missiles appeared.

"If your blood has taken control oof your muscles, strength, etc. Then you should be able to lift a missile and throw it at the Tyrant." Wesker said. The Tyrant waled towards me. I lifted a missile and threw it at it and the Tyrant exploded. Wesker smirked. He came to me and after 2 hours of Tyrant Training (TT) I mastered my new powers. Wesker received a call.

"Got it. John listen you're to go to Okinawa to see one of our friends and give him a Virus sample. His name is American though so it should be easy. His name is Joshua Pierce. Have fun. Here's your Handgun, the sample, and a communicator." Wesker said walking me towards the plane. Little did I know that Rebecca was being sent on the same mission. Not alone though. Everyone in S.T.A.R.S. is going.

(S.T.A.R.S. base)

Rebecca looked at the S.T.A.R.S. picture that had everyone in it. Including me. She smiled weakly and Chris walked in.

"Rebecca. Come on." Chris said. Rebecca nodded and picked up my handgun that she kept by her bedside. She took a tazer, her pouch, and anything else. They walked to the airport showed their ID and got through.

"Sir. You can't walk through here with a weapon." the guy said. I sighed.

"I'm part of S.T.A.R.S." I said showing my ID. He let me through and I got on the plane. It was a couple hours nearly a day but I planned ahead and brought my PSP aboard. I spent most of the time playing it. I slept the rest of the way. We finally landed. I got off and saw S.T.A.R.S.

"Wesker. Problem." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"S.T.A.R.S. are here. Most likely to intercept." I said. He growled and I heard a scream and bones snapping. Wow. Talk about anger management.

"Don't let yourself get caught. Wesker out." he said. The communicator turned off and I silently walked out. Rebecca was seriously sad about my death. I growled in my head. I walked across half of Okinawa and finally located Joshua Pierce... dead.

"Wesker bad news. Joshua Pierce is dead." I said. Things weren't going his way today. He sighed. Not expected.

"Fine. We'll send an agent to pick the sample up and you can stay there for a week. Have fun." he said. Also not expected. I then smiled at knowing Wesker wasn't all bad. I walked to a restaurant soon after my stomach growled.

AN: The next few parts will be in japanese. Not their words but kanji. I can translate though.

"こんにちは (Hello)" I said.

"どのように私はあなたを助けるかもしれない？ (How may I help you?)" the chef asked.

"ラーメン (Ramen,) 冷たい日本酒のビットがいただければ幸いです。(and some cold sake would be appreciated.)" I said in fluent japanese. I took classes on it.

"すぐにサー！(Right away sir!)" the chef said as he started to prepare the dish. I waited five minutes and it was ready. I took a small sip of sake and man when they say cold the mean it. The flavor was a bit indescribable. I couldn't get drunk though. I picked up my pair of chopsticks and S.T.A.R.S. walked in.

"こんにちは (Hello)" Rebecca said. The others were amazed.

"どのように私はあなたを助けるかもしれない？ (How may I help you?)" the chef asked.

"私と私の友人がしてください11のテーブルが必要です。(Me and my friends need a table for eleven please)" Rebecca said.

"すぐに奥様！(Right away ma'am!)" the chef said after they placed their orders. I finished my lunch and got up. I paid him and walked out. The thing I didn't know...is that I wasn't in disguise. I bet you they're there right now wondering "Did I just see John?". I ran and got on my disguise. It was a normal Japanese disguise now I blended in.

"Wait!" Rebecca yelled to me. I turned.

"How may I help you?" I asked.

"I was wondering did you see a man like this?" she asked holding out my picture.

"I'm sorry. I cannot say I did. If you don't mind me asking what is he to you?" I asked her.

"Well. It's hard to explain. I met him two days ago and he was real kind, and sweet. We got called for a mission and he died on it." Rebecca said trying her best not to cry.

"I see. I should not have brought up painful memories. I'm sorry. You know a wise man once told me 'If you love something set it free.'" I said. She smiled and Chris ran to her.

"Come on Rebecca! Lunch's ready." Chris said as she nodded and ran back. I saw Rebecca everywhere I went. It was weird almost as if the Gods wanted us to meet. The week ended and I went back to HQ.

(Back at HQ)

"With Pierce gone our plans will be delayed. We needed his sample of an Experimental T-II. A rapidly enhancing genetic Tyrant producer basically. Since your training's complete you'll be our secret weapon. When you are needed you will get here ASAP got it?" he asked.

"Got it." I said. He kept telling me about the rules and what and what not to do. You know almost as if Wesker was the school teacher and I was the student. The month went by pretty quick unless you count everyday going against Wesker fun. I basically was in the Doctor's Office 1/4 of the day waiting for the wounds to heal. Ada then walked in.

"I swear you two are almost like father and son fighting like that." she said.

"If Wesker was my father I'd probably be calling him old man like I called my old dad. Wesker packs punches and I mean a ton of those." I said as she walked over to me.

"You're a little tense why?" she asked.

"Pressure point." I said. She started to pinch the point and I suddenly untensed.

"Old Asian trick." she said smiling.

"Thanks Ada." I said smiling rolling my shoulders. I got up and walked to my room and got to sleep quickly.

BE: Awesome first new chapter since school. Feeling good about this. I also want to say two things. When I update this stories length will go over my first story's length. Hoorah. 2. I now updated another new chapter-

John: Get on with it!

BE: I'm not afraid to delete you. I am your creator therefore I am your father.

John: Oh brother. Kill me now. -People pull out shotguns, etc.- NOT LITERALLY!

People: Oh.


	5. DeadLocked

Wesker's Apprentice

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil only my OC's

'**A**' B.O.W.

Summary: What if Wesker found an apprentice to train and to manipulate to his own twisted deeds like everyone else? What if this one may be the one that may change him into at least learning the meaning of the word friends instead of tools.

Chapter 5: Dead-Locked

"Rebecca. Come on listen to me!" Chris yelled pounding on the door. She had locked her door and sat on the bed after Okinawa. She lay there frowning. The lock turned and Jill, and Claire walked in.

"Hi Rebecca." Jill said smiling a warm smile. She just turned away.

"What's wrong Rebecca?" Claire asked.

"He's gone. So is Billy. He reminded me so much of him." she said.

"I see. Rebecca you're not the only one missing him. The whole team is. You're the one that's missing him the most and that's stressing you." Jill said.

"But why sacrifice his own life to save ours! It was stupid of him to do so! I wish he was here now! To tell him how much I care for him." she said a tear falling. The two Racoon survivors gave the young medic a hug. I sighed as Ada walked by.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Have you ever... you know fallen in love?" I asked shyly. She let a coy smile creep onto her face.

"Aww. Little John's in love. Who is it?" she asked.

"Well. That's the problem. I fell in love with one of S.T.A.R.S. members." I said.

"Don't worry. I have a question for you." she said.

"Shoot." I said.

"Have you ever kissed this S.T.A.R.S. member?" she asked.

"Twice. Before I died too." I said.

"Like I said before don't worry." she said smiling. Ada may just have become one of my best friends alongside Krauser. She was nice, easy to talk to, and she may have known answers to everything before anyone else could figure them out.

"Thanks Ada." I said smiling too.

"John! Ready for practice?" Krauser asked.

"Always." I said running to the Training Hall.

"Remember don't hold out on me!" he yelled.

"When have I not?" I said yelling back. We got in position and ran at each other our knives out.

*Shing!* Our knife blades sparked and we jumped back. Using the room to my advantage I ran across the wall. Krauser pulled out his TMP and fired at me. One grazed me the others missed. After a couple minutes we had our fair share of cuts, gashes, etc.

"Nice work." he said smiling. Actually smiling! Did Hell freeze overnight?

"John. Wesker wants you to go down to Dr. Ann's room for checkup." Ada said through her PDA.

"Got it." I said running there. I got there in at least 2 minutes 19 seconds.

"Afternoon John." Dr. Ann said.

"Afternoon Doc." I said.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Nothing wrong inside or out. Well outside I mostly know inside not so much." I said.

"Blood sample, temperature, etc. You should know by know." she said taking out a needle and thermometer. I pulled off my coat and she stuck the needle in. She analyzed the blood. I was fine. She took my temp. A-ok. The blood had merged with me and well became a part of me.

"Thanks Doc." I said.

"Give Wesker the results." she said handing me the piece of paper. I ran to Wesker and found him gone. Unusual. But that didn't clear my suspicion of someone here. I felt cold metal on my neck.

"You're Wesker's new toy right?" the person asked. It was feminine.

"Come on Sherry stop it." I said. She groaned and pulled the gun away. Wesker appeared from behind a corner.

"So close Sherry." he said grinning. Okay. Who is he and where is Wesker!

"Almost." she said. I gave the paper to Wesker.

"Okay. With these results we believe you are capable to go and retrieve a Plagas Sample from in Brazil right?" he asked.

"Give me the coordinates and I'll be fine." I said. Krauser and Ada walked in.

"John you'll be with your friends Krauser, and Ada." he said handing me the coordinates. We got on an Umbrella chopper and got there a long while later. I fell asleep so I wouldn't know. We stopped and got off. There were no signs of a Biohazard Outbreak or even our target. A man turned and threw a hatchet at me. I knived it off and it fell to the ground. We shot him and contacted Wesker.

"The virus has been leaked!" I said. Nothing was going right this month was it? We had no choice but to continue on. We shot down any enemies that fought us and we finally rested after 4 hours. We found a village and went in it. It was quiet...too quiet. A man that looked human walked out.

"Who are you?" I asked keeping my gun closest to me.

"My name is Carlos Olivera. Originally U.B.C.S. now working for the President." Carlos said reloading his machine gun.

"Alexander Phillips." I said using a cover name

"Ling Urai." Ada said using a cover name.

"Adam Black." Krauser said doing the same.

"I was sent here to stop the viral infection. Something called the Las Plagas or something like that." Carlos said. We saw another one. I pulled my knie and stabbed it in the jugular. It screeched and it died. I cleaned it and sheathed it. Wesker contacted me.

"Get to the coordinates." he said.

"Got it." I said. He hung up and we walked forward. I climbed up in the trees and took out a set of binoculars and searched through the forest and saw a group of 50 enemies.

"We have a small army coming our way!" I yelled sliding down. Ada took out her TMP, Krauser took out an AK47. Carlos aimed his gun. I took out my Remmington Shotgun. They approached quickly.

BE: Cut! That's a wrap guys!

John: Good. Now we can rest.

Ada: I know.

Krauser: I can agree to that.

BE: Dont make me have to kill you guys.

Everyone: -Gulps-

BE: That's better.

AN: Sorry for cutting it short. Either way thanks for reading and reviewing. BE out


	6. Empty Wound

Wesker's Apprentice

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil only my OC's

'**A**' B.O.W.

Summary: What if Wesker found an apprentice to train and to manipulate to his own twisted deeds like everyone else? What if this one may be the one that may change him into at least learning the meaning of the word friends instead of tools.

Chapter 6: Empty Wound

AN: I have a song for the fight. It is 4 minutes 40 seconds. It is called A Song for the Optimists by Atreyu. Enjoy.

(Start Atreyu's Song for the Optimist.)

As they approached I aimed my shotgun. I fired and three fell. 47 left. Carlos, Ada, and Krauser shot 13 in all. 34 left. Easy. At that time 150 more came. I groaned and kept firing. I reloaded my Shotgun and had 6 slugs in it. Great. I fired and killed 18 in those last six. I got out my handgun and they reloaded but Ada still had bullets in her TMP. 4 minutes later we had half completed. 83 left. I found a pack of slugs and reloaded my Shotgun. Things were going good. We had killed 43 of them and then 20 more. 20 left. I was down to my handgun I aimed at their heads... but was met with a click. Not good. I grabbed one of their heads and Skull Bashed it. Everyone was down to their knife or their body. I had taken off at least 5 heads. 5 left. Then disaster struck. Ling better yet Ada got hit by a hatchet leaving a slash and blood dripping at her stomach.

"NO!" I yelled. I cut their necks wide open and ran over to Ada. She was bleeding badly mostly from the cut. If Carlos wasn't here then this place may have looked like a rocket hit. I felt tears dropping from my eyes and onto the wound. The thing that surprised everyone was that I Johnathon P. Smith trained by Wesker, holder of his blood was crying. I wiped the tears away and got Ada on my back her eyes closing a little. She wrapped her hands around my chest and as Carlos turned as he heard a noise took off using Wesker's blood (Which if you use the little Taunt thing on RE5 playing him he uses health to accelerate a lot and zoom. Basically think off him running to you in Chapter 5-3). I stopped seeing a helicopter and a cabin. Going inside the cabin looking for health item I found nothing but bullets. I growled and stuffed them in my pockets. Carlos and Krauser came in. Carlos handed me bullets and a SIG P226 (Handgun from RE5). I stuffed that in my pockets and my holster. I got on the chopper and put Carlos upfront to drive. I watched Ada while in back. The thought going through my head saying "I couldn't help her. Stop the hatchet in time. I could've ran to her and taken the blow. I didn't hear it until the last second. Everything has been trouble since I came back. First was dying. Second was being stuck with numerous needles a week. Third seeing Ada dying." I stared at the floor and at Ada looking at the wound. I saw a village and before Carlos landed I took Ada and jumped off. Suicidal is what Carlos thought. Krauser just grinned a little. I landed on the ground as a woman that looked almost like Carlos except long hair, etc. etc. Carlos landed and got out.

"Megan!" he yelled.

"Brother?" she said. He embraced her and she smiled knowing that it was her brother.

"We need help Megan." I said holding Ada bridal-style. She nodded and yelled out.

"Shaka-Ti!" she said. A woman came out of a hut smelling of mint, sage, berries, and herbs. Sometimes I hate my nose of it having acute sense of smell. But it's also a blessing I guess. She ushered me into the tent and I put Ada on the bed.

"Her name?" she asked. I sighed.

"Ada Wong." I said. Carlos looked to the tent. He heard that name somewhere before he just couldn't but his finger on it.

"Ada Wong you say?" she asked.

"Yes." I said. She began chanting in a native language I've never heard and dipped cloth in water and washed the wound. I heard numerous groans of pain and she started to fidget around. I couldn't help but look at the ground. Shaka-Ti took out a mortar and pestle with herbs inside and told me to crush it gently. I did. As it turned into a dark green paste she took out strips of cloth and applied the paste to it and stuck it on the wound. She wrapped layers of linen around her stomach. She told me to pray for her to be safe. Trust me when I say that I'd give my life to keep her safe. Shaka-Ti left and I stayed by Ada almost like a watchdog. My eyes closed and I fell into the alluring feel of sleep and security. Several hours later I awoke startled. I saw Ada kneeling to me jabbing me lightly in the chest and shoulder continuously saying "Wake up". I muttered something as my eyes opened and closed. Instantly they burst open. I jumped up and hugged her without thinking. She was a bit surprised and she blushed a little but she then smiled and hugged back.

"How ya feeling?" I asked.

"I'll live she said. Especially thanks to that healer." Ada said.

"Good we need to get a Plagas sample. I saw a factory less than 10 minutes away. It may be in there." I said. She nodded and Krauser walked in. Sure he knew Krauser didn't trust Ada and he didn't trust John at first but now they were his friends the only ones he really had. Either way we had to complete our objective. I looked out and saw it was still dark. I using my super human strength lifted the chopper with ease and found a good spot near the factory. I started it and fired at it. It burst open and I went in for the sample. Another chopper came by. It was Carlos' escort home. We quickly went back to the Organization HQ and I delivered the sample to Wesker.

"Good. We are going to experiment on this and see if we can multiply it. Using this and cadavers we may achieve the perfect host for an invincible body. If we achieve this it will be a new era!" he yelled and I could've sworn I saw lightning flash and saw his eyes which I heard some people call him "Kitty". I couldn't picture Wesker as a kitty cat or as a kitten at all! We had a while to relax while Ann looked at Ada's wound. It was serious but only 12 % life threatening. You're kidding right? I saw that wound as 75 if not 95 % life threatening. Hell! I even have the shirt to prove it too! I cooled down a bit and wondered how Rebecca was doing.

(Rebecca's POV. Location: S.T.A.R.S. HQ)

I looked at the handgun that was His last gift. His life was the gun his bullets were my bullets. His blood was my blood. His tears was my tears.

AN: Basically what it means that it's like the two were spiritually connected. The bullets she used were John's bullets. The blood shed from her was John's blood. Her tears need I say it? Were John's tears. Onward!

No matter what I can't shake the thought of him still alive. If he was or is then I won't be alone. He knows what pain is. He lived it all his life really. The thought of him alive would make me happy. If he was here then I would be happier. I keep myself alive using the thoughts of him. His thoughts were my thoughts. We were connected. I heard my door being knocked on and opened it to find Chris standing there.

"Hey there kiddo." he said smiling ruffling my hair. I smiled slightly.

"Hi Chris." I said trying not to sound depressed. It failed miserably. He sighed. Ever since His death I've been like this. But I'm trying to let it up with the saying the man in Okinawa said. "If you love something set if free.". He was right. I can't keep dwelling on this! I'm sick and tired off being depressed! No longer. Rebecca Chambers is no longer depressed but happy like it or not damnit! Sure I've really never cursed but hey first time for everything. Especially since I was tired of staying locked up in my room all day. At that time I smiled surprising Chris and also scaring him.

"Uh... Rebecca please don't tell me you've gone crazy." he begged.

"I didn't. I just remembered something from Okinawa. That was what I needed thanks Chris." she said going back to her usual peppy self as she left the room leaving a confused as Hell Chris there wondering "WTH?"

BE: Another Chapter finished! I'm on a roll! Hell yeah!

John: Thank you finally for bringing Rebecca back to normal. You know I may have killed you if you didn't.

BE: (Turns around to find a Hydra pointed at my back) I know. I had a little birdie tell me. (Whispers) Help.

Rebecca: I may have killed you.

Everyone else: So would we!

BE: Unleash the Clones!

Clones: Yes Master. What do you need us for?

BE: Stop them!

Clones: Yes master! (Takes handguns)

BE: Wait the shotguns are over...there. Damnit. Note to self: Make smarter clones.

This is seriously the longest I've ever gone with a story. Especially in Chapters and Words. Doing awesome. Either way thanks all for reading and for mostly Rebecca Is NOT Amused for the reviews. Thanks!


	7. Meeting

Wesker's Apprentice

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil only my OC's

'**A**' B.O.W.

Summary: What if Wesker found an apprentice to train and to manipulate to his own twisted deeds like everyone else? What if this one may be the one that may change him into at least learning the meaning of the word friends instead of tools.

Chapter 7: Meeting

AN: There is a slight thou shall say it again SLIGHT! rape. But someone prevents it from happening in the nick of time. Enjoy.

(Rebecca's POV Location: S.T.A.R.S Base)

As I walked down the halls of the HQ smiling which scared people might I add I went to the Objective Room.

"Okay guys we have four missions. An Assault, a Theft, Armed Assault, and a rape. I'm going on the Assault, Barry the Armed Assault, and Jill the Theft. Rebecca you take the rape." Chris said. I groaned and went to my office. I saw a set of Jeep keys on my desk. I read the note on it too.

"Dear Becca,

Though I met you only two days ago I had this feeling I'd die from something on my first mission. Well either way here's the keys to my Jeep.

Love, John." I read out and smiled. I picked up the keys lightly and walked to the Jeep. I drove to the coordinates and got out. I saw a woman's dead body blood and semen mixed. I nearly gagged. Two men walked towards me.

"Look here brother. Another one walked in." he said smirking. The other pinned me against the Jeep. I screamed as loud as I could hoping for someone to hear.

(John's POV. Park)

I smelt blood, metal, and oddly semen. I then heard screams. They sounded vaguely familiar.

"Rebecca!" I yelled. I drew my SIG P226 and saw Rebecca pinned against my Jeep two males smirking. I ran to them with my hood up and hit the one in his back. He fell dead. I shot the other in the brain. Rebecca was breathing heavily. I told her to call 911. As she did I sighed in relief.

"Thanks." she said.

"No problem." I said smiling.

"I'm Rebecca or to my friends Becca." she said.

"Well Rebecca my name's Alexander Tobias Black. You can call me Alex." I said. As I smiled a breeze flew and my hood went down. Let's just say Rebecca was surprised.

"J-John!" she yelled.

"Hey there Becca. Long time no see." I said. She nearly burst into tears.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" he said tears falling.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"That you work for that...that bastard Wesker!" she yelled scaring me a bit. I've never seen her this angry before.

"I-I'm sorry Rebecca." I said. She stopped crying but the tears flowed. She thought that everyone working with Wesker was emotionless. Sure she was 19 now and her birthday was 5 weeks ago. She didn't know what to do.

"Rebecca!" Chris said. They finished their missions were already finished. They saw me and gasped.

"See ya later. Love you Rebecca." I said quickly kissing her and jumped away. They were confused. Rebecca glowed red because of the sudden contact.

"Was that?" Chris started.

"Yeah. He was working for Wesker this whole time. I'm so stupid!" she yelled. She started crying again and Chris gave her a hug.

"It's okay. It'll be fine. Don't you worry Rebecca." Chris said trying to sooth the young woman. I went back to HQ. I saw Wesker who bitch slapped me.

"I didn't say you could go out did I? And I don't recall giving you permission to see that S.T.A.R.S. girl either!" he yelled furious. Little did he know I had a little trick.

"Look who's talking. Last I remember is that you had a picture of her in a basketball uniform. A revealing one might I add." I said smirking. Wesker blushed a little. Wow. I had this feeling it'd work.

"Sh-Shut up." he stuttered. I had to use all my will not to laugh.

"Forget about this little situation and the next four and I won't tell everyone about it." I said. He growled.

"Very well." he said.

"Good." I said walking out. I saw Sherry talking with Ada.

"There he is now. Go on." Sherry said pushing Ada a bit. I was now confused.

"Fine. J-John?" she asked. That was the first I ever heard her stutter.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"John come on!" Krauser yelled. I sighed. Ada looked at the ground.

"Ask later okay?" I said. She nodded. I wonder what the question was. I ran to catch up to Krauser.

" 'Sup man." I said as we fistpounded.

"Nothin' much. Up for training?" he said. I grinned.

"Well has my answer changed yet?" I said.

"Let's go!" he yelled. We ran outside this time and drew our knives.

(Inside Organization HQ)

Sherry sighed.

"Ada. You can't be shy. Trust me. I was always shy now look at me." Sherry said. She was right. Sherry was no longer the scared, shy girl from Racoon. But now a friend you can talk to and get along with easily.

"I see. But he already-" Ada started.

"Wesker is going to interfere with his plans you know right?" Sherry said. Ada then realized it. She then smiled.

"Thanks Sherry." Ada said.

"No problem. Oh and don't try anything too extreme ok?" Sherry said. Ada nodded.

(Outside)

"Come on!" I yelled as the door opened revealing Krauser. I jumped on top and concentrated. I felt my eyes turn into cat-like eyes (Think Wesker's Kitty eyes. I still can't think of him like a cat.) Wesker had. My senses heightened. I jumped and saw Ada come out.

"Ceasefire!" I yelled. Krauser looked up. I dropped down.

"John?" she started again.

"Yeah Ada?" I asked. She turned red.

"Wo-would you l-like to go on a d-date with me?" she asked turning even redder. I thought to myself for a minute.

_Okay doesn't she know I'm with Rebecca? Unless Sherry thought that Wesker would interfere with my plans. Mostly likely now everyone at S.T.A.R.S. is out for my blood. Well...I'll accept. _I thought to myself.

"Sure." I said.

"R-Really?" she asked. I just smiled.

"Really." I said. She stopped blushing and smiled.

"See you tonight at 7?" she asked. I nodded and she left Sherry standing at the door. She smiled. Me and Krauser continued to fight. After five minutes we stopped. It was nearing 6 o' clock. I went to my room. I sighed as I locked the door. I was wondering what was going on here.

BE: Sorry for another short chapter but I had to go to the hospital to see one of my friends. Damn the drunk drivers!

John: Chill man. Take a week or two off ok?

BE: Fine. Clones!

Clones: Yes Master?

BE: Make sure they don't destroy my place.

Clones: Roger!

John: Have fun.

Please remember to clean keyboards, read, and review!

Blazing Eternal Out!


	8. Just One Shot

Wesker's Apprentice

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil only my OC's

'**A**' B.O.W.

Summary: What if Wesker found an apprentice to train and to manipulate to his own twisted deeds like everyone else? What if this one may be the one that may change him into at least learning the meaning of the word friends instead of tools.

Chapter 8: Just One Shot

As I gulped nervously Ada walked out in usual with a red dress. She was just as nervous as I was. I reached into my coat pocket making sure the three things I needed were there. 1. My pills for Virus Resistance which helped slow and stop mutations. 2. My new Blacktail for any bad guys. 3. My watch communicator. I took out a pill and popped it in my mouth. I quickly swallowed and sighed. Me and Ada got in the new Sedan which might I add Wesker let me "borrow". I pulled into the restaurant which was famous for its Italian food. As we walked in and got seated me and Ada looked around. No S.T.A.R.S. or business rivals. Good so far. As we got our menus we say S.T.A.R.S. members. Chris and Jill, and Rebecca. Where was Barry and Claire? As we ordered I tried my best to stay calm. As we finished dinner I saw Rebecca look at us and gasp.

"C-Chris?" Rebecca asked nervously.

"Yeah Rebecca?" he asked. She pointed in my direction. Oh shit. Chris growled and ran at me head on. Some of the other people there gasped. I gulped.

"Quickly on my back!" I yelled. Ada nodded and I sped out of there Chris on my tail shooting at me. One of his bullets got me in the leg. I fell in a disheveled mess. Ada flew off and onto the hood of the car. Chris caught up.

"What are you doing here!" he yelled. He was no longer the kind Chris but serious since he knew I worked for Wesker.

"Eating." I said trying to get up. I coughed up blood. Rebecca walked to me. Now what?

"Take this." she said handing me a pill and a paper towel. I swallowed it and wiped the blood around my mouth off. I walked to Ada and picked her up. I pulled the shard of glass from her back and walked back to HQ with her in my arms.

"Why did you let him go Becca?" he asked.

"If he was eating then we have no problem with him. If he's doing virus work then we have a problem okay?" she said sternly. He gulped and nodded.

"Good now let's eat." she said walking back in. It was 2 hours later that we arrived at HQ. I stopped a couple times trying to take the bullet out.

"John where's my car?" Wesker asked.

"S.T.A.R.S. stopped me and I accidentally let Ada go and she flew on it and sorta broke it to hell." I said. His eye twitched and he growled.

"YOU WHAT!" he yelled.

"Well forgive me if I'm almost capped in the head like a psycho!" I yelled walking away.

"Where do you think you're going!" he yelled to me.

"Dr. Ann's then bed!" I yelled walking out throwing the set of car keys to him. He growled then made sure no one was around and clicked the unlock button. The button flashed and he walked out with a coat to get his Sedan. I brought Ada to Dr. Ann's and gently put her on the bed and went to my room. I went to my bathroom and washed my face. I pulled out a piece of paper and started to write.

_Dear whoever reads this,_

_I will most likely be far away from here before you read this. I've noticed that too much people mostly Ada is getting hurt by this. I've decided to cut the weight loose in hopes of the Organization suceeding. Well until death do me part. Farewell._

_Johnathon P. Anderson_

I left the note on my bed and took clothes I may need. I took my handgun and 2 clips of ammo and jumped out the window. If I wasn't injected with Wesker's blood (Which I will now refer to the W-Virus) I'd be dead. I ran to the forest in hopes of a place. I heard my communicator go off and answered it.

"John." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca." I said. I'm now perfecting my emotionless tone.

"How are you traitor?" she asked. Please don't tell me they know about the data.

"Good. You?" I asked walking.

"Not since you broke my heart. Oh and I hope you know you left your Sedan." she said.

"I know. Well see ya later- if ever." I said whispering that last part.

"Bye." she said as the conversation ended. I felt like crying there and now. I had betrayed the only one I loved. She now knows I'm with Wesker. Ada's hurt. Wesker's pissed. I can't handle it any more. I felt like taking my handgun and putting a bullet in my head. I walked and walked days for endless days. I had found a factory but passed by it. I then found a heliport. I saw Rebecca and a man with black hair a couple tattoo rings around his right arm drop down. Rebecca saw me again for the first time in most likely 3-4 months.

"So you're the one who hurt Rebecca then 'eh?" the man said.

"I didn't know that I'd fall in love with her the first two days!" I yelled. Wesker then out of nowhere appeared. He chuckled.

"Ms. Chambers. So this is the one you keep talking about then 'eh John?" Wesker asked. Rebecca blushed.

'He still talks about me? But why be with Umbrella?' she thought to herself. Wesker brought out his L. Hawk and aimed it at Rebecca. He pulled the trigger. The bullet hit her and she fell.

"Too bad she's almost dead." he said. I ran over to her and searched for the bullet.

"Y-You still love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do! I meant every word I said to you." I said still searching for it. Oh God here come the tears. I blinked once and a tear fell.

"W-Well I never could s-stop thinking about y-you. I love you John..." Rebecca said her voice trailing off.

"Rebecca? Rebecca. REBECCA!" I yelled. Wesker raised an eye at this.

(Start playing RE5 Original Soundtrack # 58 Trust. Aka: Song in background after fighting Jill. Nearly cried hearing it.)

I ran to him and punched him. He flew back. Billy swallowed knowing piss me off he's dead. He got up and ran to me. He kicked me and I flew into the ground.

*BANG!* Was the sound it made when I hit the heliport. I ran to him and using all the power I could muster hit Wesker out into the sky. I ran to Rebecca picked her up and told Billy to follow me. I using my superhuman speed whizzed towards HQ. I zoomed into Dr. Ann's office.

(3 hours later)

"Is she...?" I asked praying.

"She's fine." she said smiling. Ada walked in and saw me.

"So this is the one you fell in love with huh?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah." I said smiling. I knew Wesker would now want to kill me more than ever but I'll manage somehow. I then saw Rebecca stir. She groaned and sat up.

"You okay Princess?" Billy asked.

"I thought I told you not to call me Princess." she said in a playful tone. We smiled then laughed. I then felt everything go black and an embracing hold wrap around me.

BE: Now I'm back and awesomer than ever! Just note my other stories are a bit on delay until I say or update so...

John: I bet they get it already.

Ada: Yeah.

BE: Come on don' be hatin'.

John: Complete bullshit!

BE: Bring it!

John: I have the W-Virus.

BE: I have creative powers over everything in my world and time space continuum. Oh yeah.

John: Damn. You win.

BE: YES!


	9. Just What Is A Traitor's Worth?

Wesker's Apprentice

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil only my OC's

'**A**' B.O.W.

Summary: What if Wesker found an apprentice to train and to manipulate to his own twisted deeds like everyone else? What if this one may be the one that may change him into at least learning the meaning of the word friends instead of tools.

Chapter 9: Just What Is A Traitors Worth?

I groaned awakening in the Medic room. I looked down feeling a body on my chest. It was Rebecca sleeping peacefully. I smiled then got up disturbing Rebecca who tightened her grip. I then decided to get some more sleep. An hour later I heard a voice.

"John. JOHN!" Rebecca yelled. My eyes shot open and I panted.

"Morning Rebecca." I said. My eyes widened and I realized where I was. S.T.A.R.S. HQ.

"What am I doing here?" I asked.

"Well we decided using the time with you making Wesker fly that we could bring you back here. We wanted to test your DNA and in hopes use it against Wesker you know like an-" Rebecca started searching for the right words.

"Anti-venom?" I suggested.

"Yeah!" she said. At that time two doctors walked in. One held the needle. The other just stood there. Thing is... I hate needles. My eye twitched. My heart beat rapidly. My arms were shaking.

"Don't. Try. It." I said nervous. Realizing it they put it away. Chris, Jill, and Claire walked in. Rebecca did tell me that they wanted my DNA. How do I know they won't kill me and take it. Chris came to me with a knife out. Here comes the blade... he did cut me but the scratch wasn't deep. The doctors took their chance and took the blood. A second later the blood stopped.

"Glad to see you John!" Claire said. What the hell? No pulling out a magnum and putting the bullet in my head? No RPG? No grenades? No _ANYTHING_?

"As much as we want to kill you. You're still family." Chris said smiling. Oh great. The world's ending. Where's the pit of eternal hell? Where's Armageddon for that fact? The next thing I saw was Chris handing me a S.T.A.R.S badge.

"At least you're permanently part of the team." Jill said. Seriously. Have they gone FUCKING NUTS? They know I work for Wesker and they still want me as part of the team! Well better than Wesker I'll tell you that. Giving me a handgun I looked at it confused. I haven't used a firearm in a couple months.

"You're kidding right?" Chris said. Ada walked in.

"John was missing for 4 months. He never used his handgun." Ada said surprising them all.

"How'd he-" Claire started.

"Tyrant Skills." I said.

"I see." Chris said. We heard Barry come in a cell phone in his hands.

"It's the President." Barry said.

"Hello President Graham. To what do I owe this pleas- CARLOS OLIVERA!" Chris yelled. The man I met on my mission in Brazil I believe.

"Tell 'Alex' to get his ass on the phone." he said. They were confused. Who the hell was Alex? I took the phone.

"What Olivera?" I said.

"The President wants you over here to help with a mission to Spain." he said. I groaned.

"Do I have to?" I said whining like a child.

"Yes." he said.

"Fine. Tell him I'll be there in 2-3 hours okay?" I said.

"Will do." he said.

"Well?" Chris said.

"Have to go to Spain for a mission." I said.

"Pack and have fun. Oh and kill only when necessary." Jill said. One of the doctors ran in.

"John is it okay if we neutralize your powers for this mission?" he asked.

"I only want it for 20 minute intervals though." I said. Nodding he took out 50 caplets. Wow. Giving it to me in a small case I packed some spare clothes rom my locker and went into the chopper. Driving it I got to the White House. Here started my new journey into unknown territory. Whoopee. How lucky. But the question will forever be in mind. Just what is a traitor's worth?

BE: Here ends book 1 of Wesker's Apprentice. I hope you enjoyed it because when this chapter is up I will start a new book when given a title. That is up to you my loyal readers and reviewers. Either way thanks.

John: Yes! Finally a break! WOO YEAH!

BE: -pulls out pencil- I am still your father.

John: -pulls out Rocket Launcher- But I can still kill you.

BE: THIS IS WAR!

John: Let blood be shed and guts spilled!

BE: 'till the very end!


End file.
